I miss her
by Dwittz
Summary: Ash is missing his old friend from Kanto. How will Brock be able to help? Set during the D P series. Pokeshipping. One-sided Pearlshipping. Implied cavaliershipping at the end. One OC character. T for Paranoid


Summary: Ash is missing his old friend from Kanto. How will Brock be able to help? Set during the D+P series. Pokeshipping. One-sided Pearlshipping. Implied cavaliershipping at the end. Also a small contestshipping bit at the end. One OC character.

**Looks like we got another story guys! This is basiclly a filler or something during the time Im working on my big spin off of "I've never forgotten you". Im working on chapter 1 of the spin off, Its going to be titled "Our Lives". Its going to be my first rather long story, Be sure to follow me to follow the stories progress. Chap1 will be up sometime today or early tomorrow. Thanks. Review! I'm...getting lonely...Pokeshippers, Unite! Luv u.**

**POV: 3rd person**

"Hey, Brock?"

A figure on the other side of the tent groaned

"Brock?"

The figure spoke.

"Whattya want, Ash? Its probably 3 in the morning..."

"Can..we please talk, Brock? Im..not feeling well..."

"Sigh. Make it quick. We dont want to wake her majesty over there waking up." he said, as he pointed to a blue-haired girl snoring away.

"I..I.." he managed to stutter before falling to the urge to sob horribly

"Oh dear. Cmon, Ash. Lets go for a walk."

Ash held in his tears as he and Brock walked out of the tent, with the blue-haired girl snorting and then beginning to snore once more.

"What seems to be bothering you, Ash? A pokemon battle? One of your Pokemon?"

"Its..Its...I miss her, Brock! I haven't seen her since the Battle Frontier! I can't live another day without her!"

Brock, shocked by Ashs sudden words, asked "Miss whom?"

Ash, just looked at Brock, and he got his answer.

"Ah. I see..."

"Yes. I..I can't believe Im saying this. Brock, you've told me this is true so many times but I've kept denying it. I cannot deny it anymore. BROCK, IM IN LOVE!"

"*sigh* I've been waiting for this day for a while. You love...May?"

Ash, instead of answering him, just stared at him in disgust.

"Ooh. The OTHER person you haven't seen since the Battle Frontier. "

"Idiot..."

"Hey, pal. I'm here to help!"

"Sorry, Brock. I just feel terrible lately. I mean, we video chat sometimes, but its not like SEEING her. Hugging her. Knowing she's near. You know?"

"I know your feeling. I've been in love once. She was this girl, back in Pewter city. Her name was Crimson. She was the most wonderful girl I've ever seen. We still maintained contact after I left with you and Misty from Pewter City, but contact fell apart. I still love her to this day, and I beg to Mew that she loves me too."

Both boys sat at the edge of a waterfall, Listening to the sound of the Politoads and Magikarps.

"Everytime I sit by the waters edge, listening to the water pokemon, It reminds me of her. I used to love watching her swim, her fiery hair perfectly behind her. Her swimsuit. Hoo-boy!"

"Damn man, You're one of the worst cases I've seen. You're madly in love with her. Like, REALLY. It's incredible. I have a quesiton. If you love her so much, why do you fight with her, so much?"

"There's something about her that gets me so..fired up, Brock! I don't know either! God, I hope she loves me too."

"Ash, remember Trovita Island? and Rudy?"

"Oh lord, don't remind me.."

"Well, in the end, me and Misty were in the same ballon, and she kept muttering 'which one, which one, which one!?' "

"And..."

"Who did she end up cheering on, in her own way?"

"Me..."

"Aaand, what did Rudy say when we were leaving on Lapras?"

"I'm...a...very lucky...guy..."

"And, I heard Rudy say during the battle when Misty was cheering you on, 'She...wants...him...'.."

"Brock..."

"Yes..."

"Our next destination..."

"is..."

"CERULEAN CITY!'

"YEEHAW!"

After running back to the Campsite, Ash suddenly began packing IMMEDIATELY.

The blue haired girl, who, is Dawn, obviously, awoke from her slumber, and spoke.

"Ash, my love, why are you packing? Its 4:30!"

"First, we were never together or in love and never will be, and second, we're headed back to Kanto! If you're coming get to work! If not, see ya later!"

"But, my sweet, why are we going to Kanto?"

"First, stop calling me that, and second, we're going to go see MISTY!"

"But...who is this Misty you speak of?" (**A/N: Pre-Buizel incident.) **

"A really really really good friend of mine from back in Kanto! We traveled through the Indigo, Orange, and Johto league! We're gonna go see her! I need to see her!"

Dawn, suddenly looked at Brock.

"Well, Erm, Ash..is...well...He..."

"Just tell her, Brock I dont care! No more denying it!" Ash said, as he was frenzying, almost accidentally stuffing Pikachu in his backpack.

""*sigh*. Im going to regret this. Ash is in love with her. She most likely returns the feelings, and I told this to Ash, and he flipped his sh*t, and is now...well...you can see..."

Dawn...suddenly froze. She thought 'Well...I better go with Ash. I need to give Misty a piece of my mind.

"Well..okay..I accept...that...ash..loves..someone else...Ill go with you guys!"

"Erm...are you sure...Dawn...Because...you...know...maybe..your parents don't want you going so far as to Kanto at the moment..." Brock said, knowing Dawn was up to something.

"No..its Okay.. Ill go! I'd love to go see this Misty! Can I come, Ash?"

Ash, almost completely ignoring Dawn, was storing his items..

"Mini Misty? Special case. Basket? Special case. Hankerchief? Also, special case. Spoons & Forks? Special case. Food bars? Cooler case."

"Ash?"

"Mm? Whattya want? You guys ready to go?"

"Can I come with you and Brock? I'd love to go see this Misty!"

"Yea, yea sure. Hot cocoa cup? Drinks pocket."

"Oh lord, this is gonna be a disaster. Whatever. Dawn, pack yer crap. Not convincing Ash to stay the night here."

"Ugg."

The duo and the follower "packed their crap" and set off. The gang arrived at a pokemon center, where as Ash sat down, he collapsed out of exasution. Dawn, dragged Ash to a room, and started going to sleep as well. Brock, on the other hand, went to a video phone booth for a call.

"Dialing Cerulean City Gym, Gym leaders office"

"Cmon, cmon, cmoncmoncmoncmon, pick up!"

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS AND WHY ARE YOU CALLING THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING!?"

"Holy Pikachus Tail Misty! Ever considered an anger management class? Its me! Big Bro Brock!"

"Brock! Why are you calling this early in the morning?"

"Its..Ash..."

"WHATS WRONG DID SOMETHING HAPPEN DO I HAVE TO COME OVER WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Again, Misty! Control yourself! Nothing happened! We're coming to visit you!"

"..."

"Misty?"

"Your..coming..to..visit?"

"Yea. I was talking to Ash about you, and he suddenly muttered something about 'not denying it' and he suddenly screamed 'WE'RE GOING TO CERULEAN CITY!'."

"R-R-really?"

"Yea. So, we have this girl thats following us around, her names Dawn, shes a bit of an airheaded b-word that has a MAJOR crush on Ash, But everytime she calls Ash something like "honey" or "my love" Ash just tells her to stop it or be quiet. She's a bit annoying. And when she heard that we were coming to visit she looked very thoughtful, and then said "Oh! Ill go with you!" I tried to stop her but she insisted. So, when we arrive in Cerulean, and Dawn suddenly kisses Ash or calls him romantic names, just remember, this love is one sided, and don't go full on Misty on Dawn, hokay?"

"I see...okay...Okay. Ill see you guys here soon."

"Misty, quick question, are you dating anybody?"

"No, why?"

"Just wondering"

"O.o"

"Cya"

"Bye..."

Brock went up to the room, Only to find Dawn about to kiss a sleeping Ash.

"Stop! If you do that I will send you flying out this window!"

Dawn suddenly halted her advance on Ash and jumped back into bed.

"Lunatic..."

Around 3 hours of peacefull sleeping, a Dotrio woke Ash up, who suddenly yelled

"LETS GO EVERYONE! CMON CMON!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaash, its 6:00...can we sleep a few more hooursss pleasseeeee"

"Brock, I've also decided after we go visit Misty we can go visit your Crimson!"

At this sentence, Brock jumped out of bed, Quickly put is clothes on, and started yelling

"LEZZ GOO!"

"YEEHAW"

"guys...please..."

"NO! LEZZ GO!"

"Dawn, if you don't get up, We're leaving you behind!"

"Ugg...fine..."

After a quick breakfast, Ash, Brock, and Dawn, set out on their journey. After 2 weeks of singing Beatles love songs around the campfire, they finally arrived in Kanto.

"We're in Kanto, Brocko! We're finnaly here! Im gonna see Misty, and your gonna see Crimson! Ah, The world cannot be more better then it could be today!"

"It'll be better once we see our respective lovers! EEEEE!"

"Yay!"

"*sigh*"

"What's wrong, Dawn?"

"Im bored out of my skull!"

"Okay. we can go stop at the next rest stop and eat some lunch! Just a day or two more!"

"Lets go!"

**2 days later**

"Ash, I need to tell you something..."

"What's up, Brock?"

"Well...I talked to Misty, and I asked her if she had ever dated anyone since she left the group, and she said no. So you can do whatever you want to confess to her!"

"Yes!"

"We're gonna spend a few days in C-City, okay, Brock? Then we can head out to Pewter to see Crimson!"

"Okay!"

**30 minutes later...(A/N sorry about these days/minutes/years/whatever later stuff...I just..cant find a filler...)**

"Brock! We're finnaly here! We're in Cerulean City! To The Gym we Go!"

"YEEHAW!"

"Brock, How do I confess. I was thinking just walking up to her and kissing her, but that seems a bit straightforward. Im not sure what do do. Perhaps a lunch date? Or something like that?"

"Think about it, Ash. We're here, and looks who's at the front door!"

"MISTY!"

"ASH!"

The two friends ran up to each other, and much to Ash's surprise, Misty, smacked a huge kiss on his lips.

"I've..missed you so..much..I..love you..."

"I...can't live another..day...without you..."

Brock, and Dawn, were standing a couple feet away from then, when Dawn said

"You know, they actually look kind of cute together."

"Tell me about it. Me and the rest of us have been waiting 6 years for this to happen. Jeez."

Misty and Ash broke apart, saying

"Gang? What Gang?"

Suddenly, a group of around 10 people popped out of the bushes surrounding the gym!

"Haha! Finnaly, Ashy-boy!"

"My little boy is growing up!

"Ah. A professors student has learned."

"Like, gratz, lil sister!"

"Totally!"

"Me and Drew congratulate you! Right, honeybuns?"

"Yes, my dear May!"

"Hey..Brock..who is THAT guy?" asked Dawn

"That would be Gary, Dawn, Ash's first rival."

"Looks like I found my new target.." Dawn said, as she walked away.

Brock chuckled as Dawn and Gary started talking.

"Misty..would you like to move to a more..private..location?"

"I would go anywhere to be with you, Ash"

Ash and Misty chuckled as they moved to a more secluded location, just to continue snogging.

"Ah, what a wonderful world it is..." Brock said, as his shoulder was tapped by an unfamiliar character...

"C-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-crimson?"

"Yes, Brock. I'm happy you've returned to Kanto. I've always continued loving you." she said, as she kissed Brock.

Meanwhile, in the far reaches of the atnosphere, we see 2 familiar characters fistbumping eachother.

"Haha. Dont you just love manipulating the timelines for our own amusement!" said a Mewtwo.

"Mew! Mew mew Mew!"

The End

**Here comes the end to another wonderful story. Please review! Be sure to check out my other stories...review..im..i need friends! *cries*. Anyway. Talk ta ya later! Pokeshippers, Unite! Luv ya!**


End file.
